


Audiophile [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Amplificathon 2015 [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Futanari, Masturbation, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Sexual Fantasy, Yuri, audio porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3580425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Blake is hospitalized following minor eye surgery, Yang arrives to relieve her girlfriend's boredom with a very special gift in tow. Fluffy Bumbleby smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Audiophile [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Audiophile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1821388) by [DinasEmrys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinasEmrys/pseuds/DinasEmrys). 



> I actually did two versions of this. In the first I added an effect to make Yang's audio recordings sound different that the rest of the story. In the second I went back and rerecorded those sections with a different mic. While I LOVE the realism the second mic brings, I also LOVE my reading of her sections I did the first time. So here are both options.

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[Effects Version](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/RWBY/Audiophile.mp3) | 21:47 | 20.2 MB  
---|---|---  
[Two Mic Version](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/RWBY/Audiophile%202%20mic.mp3) | 22:02 | 20.5 MB  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/audiophile) |  |   
  
### Music

_I Burn (Yellow Trailer) [feat. Casey Lee Williams]_ by Jeff Williams

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
